


Believe Me Natalie

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A British accent told him so once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me Natalie

Pairing: Carvis  
Song: Believe Me Natalie by The Killers

He’s proud of her, which he knows is faintly ridiculously because if there is somebody who knows their value then it is Peggy Carter. 

A British accent told him so once. 

He remembers the upturned chin and the lively brown eyes that held his own. 

Peggy is not one to let things get away from her, she catches them or hits them with the nearest thing to hand and whilst they are stunned by her she tells them what to do.

He would have loved to see her in the army training grounds. 

He knows he cut a strange figure with her- almost as though the traditional male-female roles have been flipped but he doesn’t care.

He smiles a small smile when he thinks of it and when she regards him with mischief in her own eyes and queries what was going on in his head he looks back at her with a perfectly blank face and says in his most innocent tone.

“Oh, nothing” 

Her lips are blood red- a tribute to the cutting retorts that leaves them to wound the egos of cocky men who patronise her. 

She can be icy but for those who respected her she lets them see the warmth she wants to share. 

He stays mostly out of the way when she’s chasing somebody down- past experience has taught them that he is better at patching her up afterwards. 

He feels proud and though he knows she doesn’t need any praise from a man he still tells her so at night. 

Just in case one day she needs to know how loyally he stands on her side. 

He takes pride in looking his best around her but sometimes after a particularly close cut or wild car escape she’ll look towards him, her lips pursed in a fond smile, and lean over to adjust his tie. 

“Can’t have my driver looking disrespectable now,” She’ll say with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes ma’am” He’ll agree in an American accent, looking out of the corner of his eye to see her poised features relax into a chuckle. 

Some nights he’ll need to return to Howards on short notice and she’ll smile pragmatically after over hearing the phone call she spent leaning on his shoulder. 

She voices that if Howard knew whom he was dragging Jarvis away from then he would certainly think twice.

He agrees.


End file.
